FaceOff
by AarKd
Summary: When Abhijeet becomes Daya and Daya force to become Abhijeet


**9 pm Duo home-**

boss...Mujhe kuch nai pata,Mujhe abhi Pizza khana hai matlab khana hai...Abhijeet shouted like stubborn kid...

It's been 3 hours Abhijeet is behaving strangely and Daya had no clue why this was going on.

ye Sab kya hai Abhijeet...Ye...tum aise kyu baat kar rahe ho? Daya questioned in disbelief...

kya boss...aise kya dekh rahe ho? Maine kuch galat keh diya? Abhijeet throws his jacket on floor and remove water bottle from fridge, open it's cap and drank some half of bottle, put it back in fridge without refilling it...goes into kitchen and fill a bowl of Pop corns freshly made by Daya...and than move towards living room, throws himself on sofa, place feet on table, pick up remote and start changing channels by turning on Hiiighhhhh volume...

Daya looking at him in total confusion what was going on and move towards him in disbelief- Ye...kya kar rahe ho tum Abhijeet...kya ho gya hai tumhe... _Kahin iski yadaasht to nai chali gyi phir se, Magar kaise jayegi dopahar tak to Sab thik tha, aur kuch hua bhi nai, Kahin chot vot to nai lagi sar par, he carefully pierced his face and head standing behind him...lagta hain aaj jo kuch hua Abhijeet ne use seriously le liya...Mujhe Maza chakhane ke liye..:_

Abhijeet looked at him- Boss pizza kitni der mein ayega...he speaks throwing some pop corns on his buddy's face...catch

Daya narrows his eyes- karta hu Abhi order, tum Zara volume kam Karo TV ka... Abhijeet makes faces like him and lowers the volume...than Daya remove his mobile and starts to order pizza telling him toppings - haan one cheese...

Double cheese Daya...aur apne liye bhi mangwa lena main share naii Karne wala... Abhijeet added...and increases the TV volume again...and intentionally throws some pop corns on sofa and than carpet...

Daya looked at him- aise Khate hain...kya kar rahe ho tum?

Pizza boy- maine kya kiya Sir...kya kaha aapne?

Daya shouted - are tumhe nai kaha yaar...are sorry wo...and signals Abhijeet to mute the volume but he didn't...he move towards kitchen corner - double cheese kar dena yaar...

Pizza boy- aapke liye bhi karna hai Sir? Ya sirf unke lliye...he asked with concern..

Daya tired tone - haan do kar dena...

pizza boy in happy tone- very good Sir, good decision, nai to aap reh jaate...

Daya surprised- kya Bol rahe ho yaar tum?

Pizza boy- sorry Sir, toppings bataiyae plz...

Daya- Jalapeñios, Olives, corns... nai Onion nai ok ok aur jitna ho sake jaldi ana plzzz and he disconnects the call...and came out towards Abhijeet again...

Abhijeet again turns to Daya- kitni jaldi ayega boss?

Daya- half an hour mein a jayega...he said carelessly...

Abhijeet - kya half an hour mein? Itna time? Tab tak Maggi bana do na Boss... bahut bhookh lag rahi hai..he request rubbing hand on his tummy...

Daya starts to loosing his patience but tries to control- thik hai banata hu...and he checks time...aaj itna achha Football match tha lekin is Abhijeet ne saari planning par paani pher diya...

Boss Kya soch rahe ho...Maggiii...Abhijeet bellowed from couch to reminds him...Daya was about to bang his head on wall but somehow controlled- laata hu mere baap..and he run towards kitchen...

Daya put Water in pan and place that on stove..and leaned himself towards shelf... He immediately think of someone and remove phone from his pocket and dial a number which got picked up at 3rd ring...

Thank God Tarika tumne phone Utha liya...tum nai jaanti kitna pareshaan hu main...

KYa hua Daya...tum itne tensed kyu lag rahe ho? Sab thik to hai...Abhijeet thik hai? She questioned him without giving him chance to reply..

Ek...ek minute Tarika...Sab thik hai, except your Abhijeet...

Tarika panicked- kya hua Abhijeet ko...

Daya- wo..ajeeb Harktein kar raha hai...Bilkul...bilkul mere jaisi...he said reluctantly feeling embarrassed...and tell her everything...

Tarika took sigh- Thank God, tumne to dara hi diya ttha...Mujhe laga pata nai kya ho gya?

Daya shocked- kya? Matlab Ye Sab itna kuch Maine jo tumhe bataya tumhe kuch ajeeb nai laga? Is it normal to you? C'mon Tarika...don't be rude...he asked in disbelief and turn towards stove- oh shit...ise to on hi nai kiya and he turn on the flame...

Tarika smiles sheepishly- relax Daya...what's the big deal, agar wo Daya ban gya hai to tum thori der ke liye Abhijeet ban jao...aur sambhalo use jaise wo tumhe sambhalta hai hamesha...she advised him...

Boss Maagiiiiii... Abhijeet shouted again...

Daya- AYaaaa...dekha...I mean Suna tumne Tarika... kya kar raha hai Abhijeet...he said in frustration tone and hurriedly put Maggi cake and masala in boiling water...

Tarika hiding her laugh- haan suna Daya... plz jaldi se maagi banao..nai to pata nai wo kya karega... oh God... all the best Daya...

Daya getting Panick too - ok ok thik hai Tarika...rakhta hu phone and he disconnect the call and stir maagi with ladle...Tarika keh rahi hai main uske jaisa ban jao...agar main Abhijeet ban jao to Mujhe sambhalega Kaun? Aur phir Abhijeet ban na koi mazaak hai kya? He mumbled to himself and he wipe his sweat with his sleeve from forehead...

 **In living room-**

Abhijeet changing channels and stop on one...when his phone beeps, grab his phone and looked at screen, a smile appears on his face as he open the message- Abhijeet Daya ko zyada mat pakana plz😪 bahut ghabraya hua hai bechara 😧 shayad use bahut jaldi realise ho jayegi apni galti😭😭 and I know very well tum bhi use zyada pareshaan nai kar paoge😉😉 After all tumhara itna pyara sa dost hai vo 😍 Good night, love you 😘 💑sweet dreams 😴😴 Your's Tarika ❤️️💞😘 Abhijeet replied her and place phone on table- Itni jaldi to nai choduga bachhu tumhe main...samajh kya rakha hai Mujhe and lost in thoughts-

 **Flashback-**

 **CID bureau- Yesterday-**

Everyone was busy with their work as it was a hectic day and they dealt with two different cases since morning. Abhijeet hear some harsh words from ACP for not completing few important files that ACP gave Daya last night to handover to Abhijeet as he left early for some other work. Daya showed irresponsibility and didn't tell him about files as he has some different plans and according to him-

"Agar Maine Abhijeet ko Ye files de di to wo isi mein doob jayega aur mera shopping aur dinner ka plan last time ki tarah phir cancel samjho, lekin is baar main aisa nai hone doonga, ek baar dinner ho jaye phir to bata hi doonga main aur Abhijeet ki help bhi kar doonga files complete Karne mein" and he forcefully took him to shopping for himself and than for dinner and they came late night. Heavy dinner works for Daya like sedative and he sleeps in Qualis returning home and file work remains untouched unfinished.

 **Today morning-**

Daya wakes up late as Abhijeet didn't wake him up and early left for bureau on ACP's call.

Daya too followed him after about an hour...

 **In bureau-**

ACP shouting on Abhijeet- itni badi galti kaise kar sakta hai wo Abhijeet, Maine use saaf Saar bataya tha ke jate hi Ye files Abhijeet ko de dena, Ye use hi complete karni hai kyu ke you successfully handled that cases. Aur tum keh rahe ho usne tumhe koi file hi nai di...tum jaante ho aaj hi Mujhe Ye file Chittrole ke pass submit karwnani thi...

Abhijeet- I'm very sorry Sir...aap jaante hai agar Mujhe wo files mili hoti to main Zaroor de deta apko, lekin Daya...and he stops...

Everyone was looking at them and feeling bad for their Sr. Officer...

ACP- galti ki Maine ho itni important files use thama di...and he looked at Abhijeet- Abhijeet Ye Daya ko ho kya jata hai kabhi kabhi... itna irresponsible kaise ho jata hai wo...Abhijeet bulao Daya ko isi waqt Mujhe baat karni hai us se...aakhir itni badi galti Kyu ki usne...

Abhijeet looked at him- main baat karuga Sir us se...aap...apne tarike se...

ACP- Mujhe pata hain kaise aur kya baat karoge tum...thora daantoge... dikhawe ke liye...wo bachho ki tarah rooth jayega aur tum phir use puchhu puchhu kar ke mana loge...Ye hoga tumhara tarika...

Everyone hides their laugh on seeing ACP speaking like this...

ACP glared at all and everyone turns immediately pick up files, stapler , pen holder, jiske haat mein jo bhi aya...

ACP again turned to Abhijeet- main Chitrolle ko kisi tarah dopahar tak mana loonga files ke liye...tum Abhi isi waqt Daya ko call Karo aur files complete Karo...

Abhijeet nodded his head in yes- yes Sir, dopahar tak ho jayega Sir and ACP left them and came outside...

Abhijeet bang his hand in table, biting his lip- _Ye Daya ko kya ho gya, itni der ghoomte rahe saath mein...shopping ki, dinner kiya usne ek baar bhi file ka zikar tak nahin kkiya...itna irresponsible ho gya wo.._ and he noticed Everyone is still staring at him as if they r waiting for his reaction- he looked at Freddy holding files in his hand he place file back on table, Pankaj put stapler back and Sachin place peg holder back on table and they all turned towards him..

Freddy- Sir...ACP sir kaafi gusse mein lag rahe the...Kal unhone mere samne Daya Sir ko files dekar kaha tha ke Abhijeet se kehna Subah tak Ye complete honi chahyae nai to problem ho jayegi.

Sachin- Samajh nai ata itna important kaam Daya Sir kaise bhool sakte hain...

Pankaj intervene- ho sakta hai unhone batane ki koshish ki ho lekin tabhi dhyaan Kahin aur Chala gya ho...

Abhijeet- aise kaise ja sakta hai Pankaj, ACP sir ki instructions ko wo kaise bhool sakta hai...it's simple as ABC, mujhe dekhte hi use Files handover karni chahyae thi... he speaks while trying to control his anger...

Freddy _\- Abhijeet Sir bhi bahut gusse mein hain...lagta hai aaj to Daya Sir ki khair nahin..._

At same time Daya arrived here and everybody turn towards him...

Daya enter sinside by rolling key ring in his finger...that was enough to rise Abhijeet's anger as he was already fuming...

He stop when realising everyone was waiting for him, his gaze fix at Abhijeet...before he speaks anything...Abhijeet approached him and stand infront of him like rock...

Daya scared a bit and took some back steps...

Everyone wa standing there holding their breath...

Abhijeet- Daya...ACP ne kal tumhe koi files di thi...

Daya recall immediately and cursed himself how he forgot to tell him- _Hey Bhagwaan Ye kya kar diya maine...Ye abb nai chodega Mujhe...Sab kaise dekh rahe hain Mujhe... kya karu.._ and he speaks gaining some courage- F...File...tum bhool gye Abhijeet...di to thi Maine tumhe...shayad tumhe yaad nai raha hoga...Badaam khaya Karo...he speaks carelessly and by taking excause he move towards his chair and sat there... wipes his face by removing hanky from his pocket, that shows how much he is terrified from inside but pretending as if nothing has happened...

That was height of irresponsibility,He forgets it's different thing, he can say sorry but he clearly LIED...lied to his best friend, lied to Sr. Inspector Abhijeet and everyone shocked from his behaviour...as they were sure that Daya is lying.

Abhijeet was in total confusion why he behaved like this...he thinks for a while , than again move towards him and sat calmly on his table...that leads to Daya get scared and he was trying to control his fear, with a fake smile...

Daya looking at him- kya hua boss...

Abhijeet smiles back- Daya files Kahan hain? He asked calmly...

Daya- gaa gaadi mein hai Boss and he get up- main leke ata hu...and he hurriedly came outside...without making eye contact with him...

Abhijeet too get up coming outside following him and stop him by holding his hand at the entrance- Daya Daya...and he take File from his hand...

Daya- kya hua boss...aise kyu roka Mujhe...

Abhijeet- Daya...tum Mujhe kal files dena bhool gaye the na...

Daya took sigh- wo...so sorry, socha tha dinner ke baad batauga..lekin Mujhe neend a gyi aur...

Abhijeet- Dinner ke pehle kyu nai bataya? Koi problem thi kya batane mein? He asked strictly...

Daya- a...agar pehle bata deta to...tum...tum shopping or dinner cancel kar dete na, jaise last time kiya tha...

Abhijeet- cancel ho jata to kya Hota Daya,sare shopping malls aur restaurants band to nahin ho rahe the jo tumhe itni jaldi thi bahar jaane ki...hum aaj chale jaate...

Daya- poore 35 days ke baad gaye hum shopping par...last 2 weeks se bhi tum kal chalenge kehkar is week par latka diya tha aur phir kuch hi dino mein tumhe phir se mission par jana tha, God knows phir kab mauka milta hame jaane ka...File ka kya hai...roz yehi Hota hai...he replied with anger stubbornly...

Abhi wants to hug him for his cute innocence reply..He knows very well that his each complaining word is correct... Daya was eager to spent some quality time with his best buddy but he got no time, that leads to frustrate him to the core and tends him to behave like this... but its true also that they are responsible cops and for them Duty always come first...and Daya too need to understand this thing...so he stay firm and manage to maintain a strict face...wo Sab thik hai Daya...lekin tum ek responsible officer hoke aisa kaise kar sakte ho? Ek had tak agar baat tumhare aur mere beech tak ho thik hai...I understand, lekin tumne ACP sir ke orders follow nahin kiye...Mujhe tumse Ye umeed nahin thi...aur tumne jhooth kyu bola, wo bhi bina dare, Ye nai socha ke main kya sochuga ya tumhara kya haal karuga? He asked him in warning tone?

Daya smiles a bit- Abhijeet...main jaanta hu tum aisa kuch nai karoge...kyu ke tum Abhijeet ho...mere Abhijeet, tumhe pata hai Daya ban na kitna mushkil hai? Abhijeet easy hai, Bas order hi to chalate ho tum mujhpar, mujhse poocho jo sehta hu...he speaks all this as Abhijeet will take this lightly, but he has no idea he have to pay for it.

Abhijeet raises his eyebrows- achha bachhu, Ye baat hai and he checks time...main Abhi ander ja raha hu...yehi baith kar file complete karuga...tab tak Mujhe bulana mat, ghar chal kar baat karta hu tumse...and he decided to give him taste of his medicine as he reached home and than all that happened...and it's just 6 hrs Abhijeet turns in stubborn Daya and Daya's condition was like- apne pair par khud kulhadi maar di...actually kulhadi par hi pair rakh diya...he acts as lost kid now, like a child lost without his mother...

 **Flashback over-**

As Abhijeet was about to finish the maagi, door bell rings...

Boss lagta hain mera Pizza a gya...he said happily...

Daya nodded his head- dekhta hu and he gets up and move towards door and happy to see Pizza there...he was about to return to Abhijeet for bill but he remember his role now- abb Abhijeet hu to pay bhi Mujhe hi karna hoga and he remove his wallet and pay the bill, closes the door and approaches Abhijeet with Pizzas.

Abhijeet's face delighted to see Pizza, and he finished it slowly that almost took one hour and he forced Daya to sit beside him as he feels alone without him ( usually Daya use to do this to Abhijeet most of the time), Now Daya was tired like hell and want to sleep desperatel...he just want to throw himself on bed, hiding his face in pillow and closes his eyes so no one can disturb him for days...his eyes were pleading to Abhijeet for sleep but he was not in mood to spare him so easily...so he ordered- Boss ek ek coffee ho jaye...tumhare haath ki...tasty tasty...

Daya's was about to cry, his body was not co-operating with his mind and no energy left in him to revert him back...he only manage to say- Sure... so he get up from chair, trying to opens his eyes forcefully and move towards kitchen reluctantly...and he put some milk in pan and turn on the stove...He stand leaning towards shelves, shaking whilpping cream and coffee in mug...place it on side and than crosses his arm to chest and closes his eyes- jab tak doodh ubalta hai jhapki le leta hu...

Abhijeet on realising his condition he smile but concerned too- abb shayad Daya ko pata Chal hi gya hoga- kiska role zyada tuff hai...Mujhe to Bas confession sun na Hai...and he shouted again...Boss jaldiiii...he speaks while looking at his phone...

Daya opens his eyes with jerk and hurriedly put whipped coffee in pan...unfortunately while pulling back his hand touched with handle that leads to tilt the pan and almost half of coffee spilled on his hand and he cried out in agony...

On hearing his heart wrenching scream Abhijeet throw his phone away and rushed towards his best buddy...shocked to see the scene...Daya was standing there holding his trembling hand and wincing due to pain...

Abhijeet immediately lunged and hold his hand tightly- Dayaaaa...haath kaise jala liya and he looked at the pan and spilled coffee on shelf, coffee gira li yaar tune...and he turns off the burner.

Daya holding his tears- main...aur...aur bana deta hu...he hardly speaks...and tries to pulled his hand back...that become red, swollen and blisters appear on it immediately, clearly it was second degree burn and medical attention needed.

Abhijeet teary tone- Shutup Daya...tumhe abb bhi coffee ki padi hai...and he drag his hand towards tap but Daya pulled his hand back..

Daya- nai Daya...tum jao...kuch nai...main khud and he stops with heavy heart and wipe tears that were rolling down his cheeks...

Abhijeet filled with awe and he give him quick hug, unable to speak more and drag his hand under running tap- aise hi rakhna...he ordered him and leave him and rushed towards fridge and remove two bottles of water and put it in bigg bowl and place that on Dining table , than call Daya and make him sit, dipped his hand in cold bowl that he pulled immediately...due to pain.. bahut pain ho raha hai...he said in feeble tone... his hand were trembling due to pain...

Abhijeet- I know bachhe pain ho rahi hai but is se hi thik hoga...nai to poore haath mein chaale pad jayenge...dekho Abhi itni jaldi 3 ho gye hain...

Daya was shivering due to intense pain, cheeks turned red and it was hard for him to bear the pain..

Abhijeet was aware that he is in much pain, bite corner of his lip and take him in side hug and rub his upper arm to soothe him little- Dayaaa...I'm sorry...really really sorry bachha meri wajah se Ye..Daya didn't manage to reply due to pain that he was trying to hide but couldn't _Daya ki halat kharaab hai, kaafi takleef ho rahi hai mere Daya ko...doctor ke pass lejana hi thik rahega, Sameer bhi is waqt yahan nahi hai, pass mein jo hospital hai wahi le jata hu...and he looked at Daya who was somehow trying to fight with intolerable pain, he was feeling pity for his best buddy- Ye Sab meri wajah se hua...na main wo role badalta na Daya ko tang karta, na ise coffee banani parti aur na Ye Sab..,_ and his eyes filled with tears on seeing his Deary Daya like this..

He get him ready and give him painkiller first as he knew in hospital it will take some time and may be the treatment hurts Daya more so he better thinks to give him Ibrufen and take him to the Doctor though he was resisting but Abhijeet totally ignore his pleads and get him treated from hospital, Doctor tied loose bandage to his hand and advised him strict instructions and than give him painkiller injection too...after that they returned home and Daya lied in his room...

 **11:30 pm-**

Daya was feeling little better and resting himself. Abhijeet enters inside with tray in his hand- 2 coffees, one glass of water and few tablets for Daya to swallow...he placed that on bed and sat infront of him...

Abhijeet smiles a bit- waise Daya main to aise coffee nahin girata...tumne kaise kiya ye...aur main comfortable bhi tha tumhare role mein...lekin tum...he tries to change his mood...

Daya smiles too- I'm...I'm sorry boss...aaj meri wajah se tumhe ACP sir se kitna sun na pada aur upar se Maine bhi batmeezi ki, jhooth bhi bola...wo bhi sabke samne, dil dukhaya tumhara...shayad isi wajah se Bhagwan ne Mujhe Ye...and he looked at his hand- Ye punishment di...and about to cry...but stops with heavy heart...

Abhijeet interrupts- Shutup Daya...kuch bhi bolte rehte ho...and he move and take him in hug...rub hand in his hairs than again hug him tightly...

Daya hugged him back by carefully protecting his hand as it was still giving him burning sensations and he was getting fear of blisters..,

Abhijeet feeling better after his hug and about to seprate him but

Daya didn't want to let him go - Boss aise hi sone do na...he speaks in sleepy tone..

Abhijeet smiles and seprate him from hug- Sona baad mein..pehle Ye dawai lo...aur mere haath ki coffee bhi...

Daya make faces on seeing tablets but reluctantly swallowed them on orders of Abhijeet and they enjoys their coffee...

Boss...I accept tum jaisa main kabhi nai ban sakta...Mujhe to aaj ehsaas hua kitna tang karta hu main...aur tumne aaj tak shikayat nai ki kabhi...main to 3 ghante mein tang a gya...kaise sambhaalte ho tum Mujhe...

Abhijeet laughs- tumhe sambhaalne ka bhi ek alag Maza hai Daya...aur main nai chahuga ke Ye mauka main dobara kisi aur ko du...I'm happy as being Abhijeet... controlling and caring for you.

Daya- and I'm happy being Daya...getting pampered and scolding by you. Thank you boss. And they share a good laugh and Daya sleeps after that.

 **Abhijeet's POV-**

Aaj ek din mein kitna kuch ho gya...Mera Daya...raasta bhatakte bhatakte seedhe raaste par a gya, lekin uske liye use jo takleef hui, uska dukh rahega mujhe...kitna darta hai Daya dard se...lekin aaj meri wajah se use kitne dard se guzrna pada...aur jo Maine kiya...shayad main Sahi tha apni jagah..Daya ne galti to ki thi...aur use ehsaas hona chahye tha ke wo galat tha...and I'm glad he accepted his mistake and apologies for that. Age se main bhi koshish karuga ke Daya ke is had ttak jaane ki naubat hi na aye...use khud hi waqt doonga taki use phir se akele mehsoos na ho aur wo aisi harkat na all is well if end is well. I hope abb Daya ka haath use zyada takleef na de aur wo jaldi se heal ho jaye...He ruffles his hair...cover him properly with blanket...Good night Daya and turns off the lights and came out of his room...with a smile on his face..

 **Author's note-**

Thanks for reading this Friends, I hope you get your full duo dose from this, please leave a review to encourage me. Thanks.


End file.
